Sed de amor
by Anna Tsukiko
Summary: Songfic acerca de los sentimientos de Yoh en una noche de lluvia YohxAnna


Sed de amor

Por Dark Angel.

Era una noche lluviosa en la pensión Asakura. Bastante noche para que alguien se encontrara despierto…bastante lluviosa para que algún ser se encontrara afuera. Aunque parece que a alguien no le importaba ninguna de estas razones…

_La lluvia que resbala _

_Sobre mi cuerpo_

_Mojara la piel_

…aquel pequeño templo que Anna había mandado construir era su único refugio, tanto para su cuerpo, como para su alma. Tantos pensamientos tenia en la cabeza que le provocaban insomnio, lo mantenían despierto, buscaba una manera de cómo desahogar sus penas…

_Pero mi amor se quema adentro _

_Como un volcán intenso _

_A punto de estallar_

…Ese sentimiento que le quemaba el ser, que había ocultado por mucho tiempo; era el mismo que lo mantenía vivo, pero que, por cada instante que pasaba escondido dentro de su corazón, lo mataba lentamente…

_Es como un fuego lento_

_Que arde entre mi cuerpo_

_Y yo sin ti._

… Yoh se encontraba sentado en los escalones de aquel recinto, meditaba todo aquello que le revoloteaba en su cabeza, trataba de encontrarle una solución...

Yoh: (Voz baja) ¿por que…? (Cierra los ojos, cabeza baja) ¿Por que teniéndote tan cerca y no puedo decirte lo que siento realmente?, ¿para que ocultarlo…para que?

_Atrapado en el deseo _

_Por no tener tu cuerpo_

_Por no tenerte a ti_

Yoh: ¿Por que ocultarte que te amo?, Que estas en cada uno de mis pensamientos, que deseo pasar junto a ti, todos los días de mi vida…

_Sed de amor, de estar entre tus brazos_

_Sed de amor, de fundirnos cuerpo a cuerpo…_

Yoh: Siempre he adorado el día en que fuimos comprometidos, pero adorare mucho mas el momento en que estemos juntos como marido y mujer, el instante en el que me demuestres que me amas. (Cambia su tono a triste). Pero este compromiso me hace pensar, que solo estarás junto a mi por deber, mas no por amor…

_Si no me quieres, guarda silencio_

_Pero no me rompas la ilusión_

Yoh: … tal vez, tu no corresponderás este amor que yo siento; tal vez tu no me quieras de la forma que yo te amo (triste) No quiero saber que tu no me amas…

_Sed de amor…_

_Si me aceptas, grítalo; si no quieres, cállalo_

_Sed de amor…_

_Si me aceptas dilo ya, llena este hueco corazón._

Yoh: (Ve el cielo lluvioso) Quisiera saber si sientes algo por mi, si tu actitud hacia este chico, este loco enamorado es para disimular algún afecto; un afecto que deseo se convierta en un amor tan profundo como el mió… (Triste) aunque en ocasiones, prefiero tu silencio a saber que no te agrado, que no sientes lo mismo que yo…

_Me tienes en tu juego_

_Estoy entre la espada_

_Y la pared_

Y: Pero también, como expresarte esto, este deseo de amor que he guardado por tanto tiempo, de que manera decírtelo a ti Anna. A ti, que eres tan impredecible, tan poco expresiva. Es tan difícil saber si me quieres…

_Atrapado en el deseo _

_Por no tener tu cuerpo _

_Por no tenerte a ti_

Y: (se levanta de los escalones y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana de la recamara de Anna)… te adoro Anna, con todo mi corazón. Adoro tu rostro, tu cabello, tu aroma que tanto me enloquece, cada parte de ti me vuelve loco (suspira) me hace sentir en el paraíso…

_Sed de amor, de estar entre tus brazos_

_Sed de amor, de fundirnos cuerpo a cuerpo_

_Sino me quieres, guárdalo en silencio_

_Pero no me rompas la ilusión._

Yoh: … pero toda esta pasión, también es una tortura para mi cuando pienso que tu no me corresponderás, que nunca estarás entre mis brazos, que tal vez tu corazón ya ha sido ocupado por alguien mas que no soy yo. Deseo saber lo que sientes Anna, con toda mi alma; pero ese temor de no ser correspondido me hace preferir mil veces tu silencio a que me rompas este sueño, esta ilusión…

Yoh se levanta, no soportaba mas esa inquietud por saber lo que Anna sentía hacia el. Tomo una decisión, una solución que, de una vez por todas, le diría la verdad, aunque estuviera de por medio, aquella ilusión de ser amado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, el chico se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Anna, estaba temeroso; su corazón latía muy fuerte…

Yoh: (grita) ¡Anna, Anna, despierta! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. (Ve al suelo y toma aire) (Vuelve a dirigir su vista a la ventana) Te quiero mucho, no sabes cuanto; no me importa la forma en la que me entrenas, ya que todo lo que me mandas lo haces para mi bienestar, se que es una manera de ayudarme. (Grita) Quiero saber lo que sientes Anna, si sientes lo mismo que yo, por favor dímelo (Agacha la cabeza) si no es así, prefiero que calles a oír de tu voz que no me quieres… (Lanza una piedra a la ventana) Anna quítame estas ganas de saber lo que sientes, este deseo de amor que siento por ti , que no me ha dejado en paz y que no me permite conciliar el sueño (grita mas fuerte) Anna, dímelo… (se escucha un relámpago)

_Sed de amor, si me aceptas grítalo…_

Espero unos segundos, nadie respondió detrás de esa ventana. Yoh callo de rodillas, en estado de shock, sabia bien lo que ese silencio significaba…

_Si no quieres cállalo_

Yoh: (en shock) Anna…entonces tu…tu (furioso, golpea con un puño el pasto) lo sabia, lo sabia… como ella amaría al chico con el que la obligaron a casarse, como?... (Lagrimas en los ojos, nuevamente golpea) y yo… yo que estaba dispuesto a hacerla la mujer mas feliz, a declararle es ente instante mis sentimientos…mi amor…todo este amor hacia ella…

¿?: Si estabas dispuesto a decírmelo… ¿Que haces ahí tirado y dándome la espalda?

Yoh sintió que esa voz le recobraba el alma, esa chica a la que tanto quería, esa Anna. Se levanto y volteo a verla, ella camino unos cuantos pasos, saliendo del pequeño templo…aun seguía lloviendo…

Yoh: (Sorprendido) pe…pero tu, ¿Tu que haces aquí, a estas horas?

Anna: Al igual que tu , no podía dormir, así que viene aquí a despejarme… cuando de pronto, escuche tus pasos y decidí ocultarme…

Y: (Sonrojado) Entonces… ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

A: Si Yoh, todo (Un poco sonrojada)

Y: Y ¿por que no saliste cuando te gritaba a la ventana?

A: (Ve al suelo) Porque tenía miedo

Y: (Extrañado) ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que?

Anna: (Un poco temerosa) miedo…miedo…(Toma aire y lo ve a la cara) miedo a que todo lo que escuchaba no fuera cierto, que todo lo que decías fuera un sueño…un sueño como los que he tenido siempre, en donde tu, me dices que me amas y yo te correspondo…luego nos besamos, tu me abrazas y yo también…todo se vuelve un eterno paraíso…(triste) pero después, un relámpago nos separa, yo despierto y todo vuelve a ser normal…solo esos momentos me quedan como un maravilloso recuerdo(llora)… solo un recuerdo…

Y: (toma su mejilla, la ve fijamente a los ojos) no llores Anna…esto no es un sueño…es la vida real… (Contento)…eso quiere decir que ¿tú también me amas?

A: (toma la mejilla de él) con toda mi alma Yoh… no hay un solo instante en que deje de hacerlo…

Y: (emocionado) ¿En serio?… ¡No puedo creerlo! Tu me amas, y yo temía tanto que no fuera así…yo, yo…

Anna no lo dejo terminar, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Yoh y lo besa… el se sorprende. Después de un pequeño beso… ambos se separan:

Yoh: ¿Que fue eso?

Anna: Te di una muestra de mi amor.

Y: ¿En serio?...entonces yo te daré la mía

A: ¿Que?

Yoh tomo desprevenida a Anna y la beso profundamente. Ambos cayeron en el pasto húmedo, en donde la muestra de amor de Yoh fue más larga y duradera que la de Anna…

Un relámpago se escucho… Anna abrazo fuertemente al chico, no quería que ese sueño acabara, pero la sonrisa de su amado la hizo comprender que todo era realidad…

La lluvia ceso…el amanecer estaba cercano. Esas gotas y aquel relámpago no impidieron aquella declaración de 2 enamorados, en cambio, fueron testigos de cómo estos chicos saciaron la sed de ser amado… una sed de amor.

_Sed de amor…_

_Si me quieres dilo ya, llena este hueco corazón._

Fin.


End file.
